Pirates at sea, Lucy to!
by R10Hattan
Summary: LuLu. Summary is inside, takes place in pirate world. Oc's needed for my next plot! Beta reader needed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U:** Before, we start not several things, maybe one or two chapters about the guild in the beginning. Wait... i shouldn't say that!...

This is a One Piece, Fairy Tail Cross-over. But it's mostly One Piece and Lucy. Please be reminded to review, i won't know what your bitching about if you don't tell me

**Warning: Rated T for :**

Sanji

Loki

OoC

Aquarius' 'fowl' mouth!

Loki and Sanji's flirting

Don't know what I'm doing

Some nakedness? And more... (A/u: Include Pirates)

**Disclaimer:**_ I as in me,myself and I, does not own a cent, a line, a scrap or shade of __**One Piece **__or __**Fairy Tail!**_

**Summary**: After Edolas arc.

After Lisanna came back to Fairy Tail, Lucy felt left out when the entire Guild's focus was on her. So she coming up with one solution, leave everything behind. starting her new life and turned out as a wanted astronomer pirate, Lucy somehow managed to be recruit by Luffy and the crew. "Anyways, imagine how helpful those spirits of yours would be!" Well, that won't happen with whirlpool Aquarius uses, (poor Luffy, :() or when Virgo keeps dressing Lucy in front of the crew. And what else could be worse than, Sanji the cook, who tries to win Lucy's affections. Only to meet his "eternal" rival, Loki. Oh, the horror!

Every one meet "Go Lucky Charm Lucy!" :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates at Sea, Lucy to!<strong>

Chapter 1: Say goodbye to the replacement!

Lucy sighed patiently, for the tenth time that day. She glanced sadly at what caused her depression , sitting next to Natsu with a white, neatly trimmed bob-cut hair, glossy, shinny green eyes and a cute face to match, was Lissana. Erza,Gray,Happy,Charle,Wendy,Mirajane and Elfman was sitting there to. Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas, Lucy felt no-one even remembered who she is, who she used to hang out with and who brought her to the guild. It was several weeks later that, Erza and Gray cornered her and felt to tell her that she was disbanded from the team. Three months after it has been since Team Natsu has been reformed, while Lucy was 'kicked' out of the Team, she found out Lisanna took her place. Before she went to far, she quickly shaked herself out of her memories of the last couple months,Lucy sadly returned to her book she was currently reading, The Creation of One Piece and The Pirate king, Gold Roger. A burst of laughter erupting from the group sitting across the room made Lucy decide she had enough. She picked herself up with the book and proceeded to exit through the guild doors.

Lucy had been pondering on something for three weeks now. After some deliberation, Loki and her spirits demanded she left Fairy Tail before she hurts herself to much. It was later on that day that Erza and everyone in the guild reprimanded her about why Loki left.

-Flashback-

Lucy was sitting at her favorite bar stool, drinking her favorite drink and apprehensively notice that Mirajane was glaring evilly at her. Thinking nothing about it, Lucy quietly continued drinking. It was several minutes before Lucy felt an ominous feeling rolling of her back. Turning around, Lucy just stared boredly at Erza, the said person with that horrifying aura. Erza Scarlet was mad and Lucy Heartifilia was who the anger was directed in. The former heiress waited for why the red-head was so pissed.

"Lucy, why did Loki quite?" asked a very mad Erza, who directed all of that anger to the said person. " I don't know, he never said anything about quitting the guild." Lucy nonchalantly replied, while giving Erza an even scarier glare. Only to get an insulting remark from Gray,who was drinking his usual water and ice. "Lucy, you should control your "Pets" better" leaving Lucy with a horrified expression, while gaining an agreeable expression with everyone else in the changing her expression, she came up with a quick come back, Lucy Cockily smirked "oh, First stripping for your lady's viewing pleasure then jumping up for the offense, Gray," the entire guild's expression changed from agreement to horror " I never knew you liked Erza! No wonder Juvia's crush and advancements fail to get you!" Being pissed off and not in the mood to talk, Lucy stood up and headed for the door. Immediately stopping, before turning around and looked at them. "Why, sure, love is blind. But you seem brain dead,Gray!"

With that said, Lucy smugly turned around and walked with her head up high, out of the the shocked guild, sobbing Juvia, pissed Erza and a choking Gray behind. She never saw Natsu's pain filled eyes or Lisanna's pitying glance

-Flashback end-

"Tch, still thinking about that, I see." Said a familiar husky voice, Lucy just gave a small shake of her head in response. "Iie, i'm going to do it. It's-s just that i'm not sure what i'm going to do afterwards..." Lucy sighed, shaking her head again. Loki just stared thoughtfully at the object in her hand and said " Why not travel by ship, go to the place mentioned in that book? Logue Town, was it?" Startled by this, Lucy almost fell out of her chair, "Loki, That's genius!" With that said, Lucy Jumped up and sprinted around the room trying to find things, just to get a dumb-founded Loki stare at her and said " Just get your Money, Virgo will give all the necessities. It would be a clean start." Making Lucy stop and smile at him.

~Later~

Lucy walked coldly past everyone in the guild and towards her intended target, Makarov's office leaving behind confused members. She barged in like nothing was wrong, then stared blankly at him for a few seconds before closing the door. It was several minutes later and Lucy walked back out and everyone was back to their usual self, making it easier for Lucy to leave unnoticed than having everyone stare at her. But she did not notice, a particular group sadly look at her leave, or that they noticed the symbol missing from her right hand. With nothing, but clothes she was wearing and the keys she carried, Lucy left for a clean start.

* * *

><p>Oh and yes Short chapters are possible!<p>

Flames will be distributed for Natsu's lunch :)

R10Hattan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

anyways i tried making this a longer chapter

If you note summary was on the previous page, if you haven't read it. Well, Boohoo.

**How it all began**

Nami just heavily sighed to herself, sailing as a straw hat pirate has it's good moments and also have it's bad moments. They had a splendid chance to go in the grand line but first the need for supplies was high. Zoro lost two of his swords against Mihawk, probably couldn't hide his excitement to fight the strongest swordsman. Sanji was in the need for cooking supplies, Ussop was needing new, strange equipment. Luffy went in search of the gallows, where the pirate king, Gold Roger died. They made sure their ship was proparly anchored, before they went in their own directions.

**First part (1****st**** part)**

**Meet the Lion**

"Heh, where is the gallows?" wondered out a casual rubber-man. This youthful young man is known as Monkey. D. Luffy -or- just Luffy. Currently with a bounty with 3o,ooo Belli price on his head, if it were not for his stupidity and his innocent appearance, one would think he doesn't need a bounty on his head, he'd be killed before he needed one . This said person was wondering town in search of the gallows, being curious as to see where the pirate king, Gold Roger died.

It's been three years since Lucy left Fairy Tail, it seemed Logue-Town was the ideal place for her. She forgot about everyone in Fairy Tail and why she left. If her spirits didn't know her, they would've said she was never in Fairy Tail. This morning was an unfortunate day for Loki. Lucy decided to go shopping, being this is a problem for Loki. The poor Lion spirit had to endure entering a woman's lingerie store and was broken from then on. As he and Lucy strolled down Logue Town's streets, a kid with a straw hat zipped pass them. "Today's going to be different, Loki!" Exclaimed the young blond, with an enquiring look from her over-burdened companion, she continued. "I can feel it in the air, something is going to happen. I just know it." Only to cause a sweat drop to form on Loki's brow, 'ever since she left Fairy Tail, Lucy has been trying to get everyone of her mind...' Loki sighed and resumed looking forward, only to see that kid with the straw hat stand dead still. Being curious and influenced, Loki to stopped dead still. It was several minutes before Loki realized that he got separated from his master.

"Oh, crap!" Cursed the handsome man, earning an interested gaze from the straw hat guy nearby. "Nani? What's wrong?" asked the curious kid, earning a bored and panicked reaction from the celestial loin. "I'm looking for my master." spouted forth from Loki's mouth, getting a full blown glare directed nowhere from the Straw hat kid. Loki realizing his mistake, quickly corrected himself "Sorry, I meant my friend..." He nervously chuckled, looking around for said friend. "Your friend? How does he look like?" the Straw hat kid asked, only to earn a bored look and glare from Loki. 'Tch, I'm not going to waste my time with this idiot.' Shifting around, uncomfortable in his sad predicament, corrected him "_She _has blonde, shoulder length hair and Chestnut, brown eyes. She smiles a lot and carries gold and silver keys on her belt. She also saved my life... " before sprinting off into the opposite direction Lucy originally took, leaving the confused kid behind him. A few seconds later Straw-hats eyes lite up as he followed suit.

"It's decided!" Exclaimed the pumped up kid, who was sprinting after Loki. "You are going to join my pirate crew!" the kid directly pointed at him and said "My name is Monkey. D. Luffy, nice to meet you!" Loki after hearing this immediately stopped dead still. 'F*ck, I need to get away from him!'

-Few minutes later-

After several minutes of ditch and run, Loki only managed to get the monkey to like him more. Usually Loki would've lost him by now, but it seems like this kid was made out of rubber. Whatever you did to him would bounce back and Loki's blind and run tactic made Loki look like an idiot. So choosing the next thing to ditch and run was return to the spirit world, hopefully Lucy would summon him again soon. Coming to a halt in a dark alleyway, Loki made sure all Lucy's bags were there before he entered the gate. Never knowing a wide-eye Luffy saw him, exclaiming "He is **SO****...** awesome!" Before Luffy stalked off in search of Loki's friend. He said he was looking for her, so all Luffy needed to do was find her.

Luffy sadly stalked to the gallows, he attempted at finding that girl and failed. He searched high and low, literally. He somehow managed to meet up with Zoro on the way, surprising Zoro with his odd behaviour. Lost in a deep thought, Luffy eventually forgot who was following him. "Where could she be?" Wondered out a bored Luffy, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Zoro said "Who?" Luffy turned his head to look at Zoro then said "There's a girl I'm looking for" Slowly turning his head back forward, almost leaving a wide-eyed Zoro behind. "A-a g-girl...?"

Zoro quickly caught up to Luffy, surprised at the sudden thought that Luffy was thinking of a girl. _' I never knew Luffy was interested in woman... No it couldn't be... Luffy isn't even attracted to Nami, no way a random girl can get his interest so easily' _Zoro pondered on this for awhile before it hit him head on. _'Could it be? ... Is he going to make her our nakama? That could be why he is looking for this girl..."_

~`~`~`Lucy~`~`~`

It was a while before Lucy realised that Loki wasn't following her. Snapping her head around expecting him to be standing there, this only caused to mortify her more. "Iiiee**!...**" roared out an infuriated Lucy, earning several surprised stares from curious onlookers. Noticing the stares she was getting, Lucy embarrassedly stalked off. "Stupid Loke, that idiot had to get lost... stupid lion. Stupid, stupid, stupid F*cking lion!" Only to stop when the lion spirit's key light up indicating that Loke had returned to the spirit world and knowing Loke, he wouldn't do that unless he got into a troublesome situation, For example : fan girls and Loke running around in his boxers. That depressing day turned bright when she saw what happened to her poor lion spirit. Although it was cruel of her to laugh at her companion's misfortune, she also seemed to make the grumpy spirit smile.

So, Lucy being curious as to what scared her friend, cautiously walked around. After several turns, Lucy accidently bumped into a guy with a straw hat and carelessly landed on her bum. It seemed the Straw hat guy also tripped, landing on the opposite direction of Lucy. In the back of her mind, Lucy swore she heard a dragons roar. Dazed, Lucy didn't notice that the person she bumped into stood up and offered her a hand. '_What just happened? It felt like something is going to happen.' _Lucy blinked, before she just noticed someone staring straight into her face before asking "Are you okay?" Noticing the close proximity of their faces, Lucy blushed like a red tomato, and then spluttered out "Ye-Yes, I'm fi-fine. Thank you." Giving her a strange look that reminded her of Natsu, concerned and yet another expression that looks thoughtful. The rubber-man then reasserted himself in his original position and offered his hand to her again. Gratefully, Lucy took up the man's hand before she was pulled up.

* * *

><p>(n) (n)<p>

(=O.O=)

(w)_(w)

Every one... SMILE!

reviews are really appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**How it all began**

**Second part (2nd part)**

**'a fruit user or two?' **

_a continuation of meet the lion_

* * *

><p><em>An: Sorry about the long wait everyone. I lost my pc and interenet to lightning a few months back, and all my stuff was lost..._

_i only got a new pc last week :(_

_sorry about the short chapter, and the long update. I might be able to update more now that i got a pc. so u can start expecting about quicker updates. I will also be starting with other stories too. Btw I need oc's and a beta-reader. please pm if u got a character._

_Disclaimer: I Own NO FAIRIES! or for that fact Neither Do I own PIRATES AND PIRATESHIPS. :)_

_With that done, on to the story.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was a long walk towards the Execution platform. Luffy was really happy that somebody was willing to guide him to the platform. They had lost the green-headed, Zoro on the way. It was during this long walk, that Luffy noticed something interesting and gold. "Lucy, what are those golden keys for?" asked Luffy, staring blankly at her Keys. "Oh, these? well, it's hard to explain but their my friends..." she replied shyly, this answer earning one of Luffy's blank looks. Noticing the Platform, Lucy diverated attention from herself. " I'll show you later Luffy, look." Leaving the keys for later, Luffy looked where Lucy was pointing.<p>

Towering above him forty meters high, was the Execution platform that held the pirate king himself's execution, Gold Roger. Seeing this, Luffy walked towards it, until he stood ten feet infront of it. "Woah, this is where the pirate king died..." exclaimed the rubber idiot, making the former Stellar mage stare at him. " Heh, I wanna see the view he had!"

Lucy just stared aghast at what Luffy was doing, but before she could stop him, Captain Smoker appeared next to ! he just appeared next to her in a puff of smoke. Deciding against her own better judgement, the stellar mage slowly inched away from Smoker before sprinting off. _'Knowing that idiot, he'll be fine. Me on the other hand... Well, if Smoker finds who I am... In fact i don't want to know.' _thought the freaked out mage.

**~`~`~`~Twenty Minutes later~`~`~`~**

Lucy was strolling quite happily through the park, although she left a poor idiot to defend himself against Smoker. She didn't let that get her down, even if the poor idiot might be dead or worse. She didn't care one bit, or thats what she was trying to convince herself.

Her fears were soon diminished when she found Luffy sleeping soundly on the pavement, half off the fountain stair. A very pecuilar postion to sleep in, if not uncomfortable. _'What is he made of?... Rubber!' _Thought Lucy, Not knowing she thought was on the mark.

Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere, The blonde walked off in search of something to eat. Leaving the Rubber idiot on the floor, not even bothering to check for Marines.

**~`~`~`~ With Zoro~`~`~`~**

**(a few minutes before he got lost)**

Our green head hero never noticed when he lost Lucy or Luffy, just when he looked infront of him, they were gone. Being the worried swordsman he was, he 'Frantically' looked around for them while casualy strolling down the street. Zoro finally decided he won't see them anytime soon, so he decided to walk back to the ship. Only he had one problem...

He can't remember where they put ship...

(A/N: Zoro u idiot...)

**~`~`~`~ Back with Luffy and Lucy ~`~`~`~**

Lucy had returned to the spot where she left Luffy in pursuit of food and returned just in time. Luffy, after his undeterred nap, was starting to stir. "Luffy" called the Stellar mage. "un?..." came his uncoherent reply, which caused Lucy to shake her head. _'I wonder how his friends can even handle him'_

* * *

><p>An: that's where i'll leave it off for now. For ur character's i require:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Civillian: (Yes/No)

Marine or pirate

Crew's name(or rank):

Fruit user:

Personality:

Other:

Appearance:

Please read an review. I'll really appreciate your help. (need the characters for a plot i'm bringing up)


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates at sea, Lucy to!

Chapter 4

_**"Encounter with Sanji?"  
><strong>_A/N: Heya everyone, srry for the long wait. But I brought a new chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed. chacra and lucy heartifilia2457. :)

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Fairy Tail of Hiro Mashima or The One Piece of Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p>The Going Merry was sailing smoothly on the raging sea, as if it were nothing but air.<p>

After their unexpected escape, the Strawhat pirates were sailing through the stormy weather to who knows where. But for some strange reason, Lucy was there to. Oh, wait, let's look back at what happened.

_~`~`~`~FLASHBACK~`~`~`~_

_"Luffy, how did you end up here in the first place?" Asked Lucy, which earned her a quizical stare from the strawhat boy. "Luffy, you were caught up in a fight with Capt. Smoker, a marine who never lets a pirate or criminal get away." Sighed Lucy, clearly surprised about how stupid Luffy was." Oh, that!" He exclaimed. " That Smoker guy tried catching me, but I ended up getting tangiled in the execution stand. I tried freeing myself and flew here."_

_"... Luffy, you meant you ended up flinging yourself here." Rephased Lucy, which made the Rubber boy stare at her if she was stupid. "That will just sound stupid. "_

_'Look who's talking.' Lucy sweatdropped, realising she was talking to a peanut was at this moment that Luffy noticed a huge commotion nearby and was already on his way to investigate, dragging a sweatdropping stellar realising Zoro passed by their previous spot, scratching is head while looking lost. _

_~`~`~`With Zoro`~`~`~_

_"Hmm... Where did those idiots go?" Zoro thought out loud, causing people to stare at him. The greenette had lost the duo of simpletons, __in his mind they were simpletons, __ and was now searching Logue Town for Luffy and his new friend. Who he was certain was gonna join the crew, Zoro just knew it!_

_He also knows Nami would be delighted to have another female crew mate. Zoro could practically feel the smile and delight coming off Nami. Ussop would treat her just like everyone else. Sanji would drool over her just like every other woman. Sometimes Zoro justed wanted to punch the blonde cook's face, no rather more like cut his face._

_Zoro was so deep in his thoughts that he had not noticed he passed a couple of marines and Luffy with blondie._

_~`~`~` Nami `~`~`~_

_'It's so hard being the only female of the crew.' thought Nami sadily, she was holding a nice, pink shirt that had the word "Purr-Fect" written on it in white bold letters with red glitter borders. She was deciding if she should buy it or not. ' Should I or shouldn't I?' Pondered the Tangarine-loving girl. 'Now if only I had a fellow female crew mate she would've helped me with this...' _

_After awhile of contemplating, Nami decided. "I'll take It!" With that said, Nami left the clothing store with her new shirt placed in a shopping bag. 'Now If only I had...'_

_~`~`~` Sanji `~`~`~_

_' Where did that beautiful woman go?' wondered the blonde pervert, who was searching Logue Town for the mysterious woman with the pink cloak and hat. _

_" I've been looking for you, Sanji ...' called out a woman from behind him, who proceeded to twirl around on her red high-heels, waving her two red fans. " For ten years..."_

_The woman who called out was a beautiful red-head with long hair, her eyes were a light blue. Her hair was neatly plaited and tied with a black ribbon. She wore a fancy red dress that faded into black on the bottom, with long, lacey sleeves. Her red high heels were open-toed, with pink straps. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a heart locket, with matching gold earrings._

_Out from behind her came three other women abit younger than her. The first one stood in a pose beside her and said " Her name's Camiel..." The woman had light, short pink hair, chocolate brown eyes and wore a red-dress with white ruffles. She had an emerald green pendant hanging off her silver necklace, with matching emerald green earrings. Her soes were light pink high-heels, with pink straps. _

_" The Greatest culinary..." continued the second woman, her hair was black, long and loose. Her eyes were a dark blue, she was wearing eye-liner. Her dress reached to her knee's and was also black and was short sleeved. She had a black belt strapped around her waist and her shoes were flat dancing slippers with a silver rim. she only wore one silver earring in her right ear._

_The third woman then finished off the sentence. " ... In all of East blue." Her hair was a dark pink and long. She had light brown eyes, with long lashes. She wore a short pink sun-dress with white and red hearts. Her high heels are a pale pink that were open-toed, completed with pale pink strapping leggings. She had a pink heart pendant hanging off a white ribbon choker. She had her hair in loose but with two heart clips in her hair._

_" They call me ' Cameil Belle Fleur'." cheekily said the red-head, before she started twirling with her three friends moving into pose. "Urra!" They exclaimed before the first woman introduced herself. " I am her first apprentice, Cherry!" She smiled childishly. " I'm her second apprentice, Berry!" Exclaimed the girl in the sundress, clearly enjoying herself. " And I am Ellie, Her third Apprentice." Came the drone but joyous voice of the black-haired girl. _

_They didn't have to wait long for Sanji's reply. " Oh What Beautiful women!~" he said in joy, shocking the entire crowd of civilians gathered around and surprising the young women. " For a gorgeous chef and her three beautiful lady friends to be searching for me~"_

* * *

><p><em>Ty For reading. please leave your comment. I'm gonna update sooner than you think :)<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pirates at Sea, Lucy to!**

**How it all began**

**Fourth part (4th part)**

_**'Time before contest!'**_

* * *

><p>They didn't have to wait long for Sanji's reply. " Oh What Beautiful women!~" he said in joy, shocking the entire crowd of civilians and the four women alike." For a gorgeous chef and her three beautiful lady friends to be searching for me~" The crowd sweatdropped as he kneeled before Camiel with a red rose in his mouth. She backed away slowly from Sanji, feeling extremely nervous being close to him.<p>

" Sanji, I came here to defeat you..." Camiel exclaimed, pointing her red fan arrogantly at Sanji. "...for the title as the greatest chef of East Blue." She huffed angrily as she crossed her arms, Ellie shifted uneasily away from Camiel, avoiding the fan that nearly strucked her in the face. " I expect to see you there,..." Camiel paused, looking thoughtful for a moment before resuming her sentence." ...At the All East cooking competition being held here at LogueTown!"

Camiel turned around, striding off angrily and huffing every now and then, leaving her three apprentices behind. " Sanji-san, if you don't enter that contest, there will be consequences, and none of them pretty..." Ellie said coldly, glaring at the blonde man infront of her before trudging after her teacher, with her fellow students following her.

Sanji stood rooted in his spot, dumbfounded by the declaration and the obvious hidden threat. Slowly, Sanji moved his arm to fetch a cigarette and lighter, trying to deal with his predicament and calm his nerves. Taking a long drag from the cigarette, Sanji pondered on the threat and thought of what he should do. _' I can't ignore that threat easily..."_

* * *

><p>~`~`~With Luffy and Lucy~`~`~<p>

"What's with this crowd?" Lucy helpfully pointed out, as Luffy tried to look past the people infront of them. "Luffy, the logical thing to do would be going to the front of the crowd..." Luffy nodded, before shoving everyone aside to let him pass through, dragging a reluctant Lucy with him. This earned them outraged shouts of "Hey!" or people shoving him back, the stellar mage apologized profusely to the angry crowd.

The crowds attention went back to the display happening infront of them, forgetting the rude duo that forced their way to the front. Lucy perked up when she noticed it was a strange blue-haired woman, her light blue kimono complimenting her figure. Her long, skinny legs seemed to be struggling to hold her up, her blue slippers complimented her frail looking figure.

Although her body screamed frail, her face expressed power. A harsh, cold, unendearing glare with an ugly scowl destroyed the kind, soft looking face. She didn't seem happy and was busy arguing with a brunette over a necklace.

Upon realization, it dawned a gaping Lucy. She shakily extended her and pointed to the woman, taking a big gulp of air before shouting. "AQUARIUS!?..."

Luffy stared at the blonde dumbly. " You know her?" He asked simply, staring back at the strange woman. Aquarius seemed to ignore Lucy and managed to grab the necklace from the surprised brunette.

~`~`~ With Sanji~`~`~

Sanji watched the occasional person pass by him. "The contest will start in ten minutes, aren't you worried?" asked a short, old man dressed in an orange outfit completed with an orange and blue, impish looking hat, watching the man beside him in curiousity. " Not really..." Sighed the blonde chef in annoyance, taking a long drag from his cigarette. The annoying imp, in his opinion, had followed Sanji around after seeing the spetactical with the female chef.

" But Camiel is the best chef in all of East Blue, or so I heard." Replied the imp of an old man, as he spotted one of her apprentices. Sanji stared at the old man in suspicion, before he asked. " Who are you old man?" The imp just tilted his head then said. "Makarov Dreyar." The blonde flirt shrugged before walking off, leaving Makarov to himself. Sanji passed by several strange figures, including one Buggy the clown. Of course, Buggy the Clown won't know who Sanji is until later on.


	6. Sorry

Pirates at Sea, Lucy too!

I'm sorry to inform you that this fic is being rewritten and will go under a new name. Solus. It'll probably on in a week or so.

Sorry for the incovenience.

Hatty


End file.
